


We can see your underwear

by charlottefrey



Series: Under your skin - Body Mod AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, How Phas and Rey met, Kylo is being adorable, Meddling, meet cute, my two gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: An addition to my Body Mod AU:Phasma is a professional, even when she's dealing with her infuriating tattoo artist Asaji. Then she meets Kylo and a plan hatches in her mind. Why not try to bring her newly single best friend and that hot tattoo artist together. For this plan she needs help though. Asaji suggests Rey, Kylo's cousin and incidentally the woman who designed Phasma's last tattoo.Fic title again taken from Royal Republic





	We can see your underwear

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> I wanted to post this little snippet on Friday, but work was such a mess, I had no chance. I hope you enjoy this one shot! There are two more planned, both focusing on Kylo and Hux... (do i hear wedding bells ;) )

Phasma smirked when Asaji handed her the finished sketch. The glowing lamps cast the room in an eerie light and Phasma admired the drawing in the light of the window.

  “That’s really cool,” she said and leaned back in her chair.

  “I got a friend to help me with the details and such,” Asaji shrugged. “She’s an engineer so I guess she knows what she’s doing. I would’ve probably bullshit-ed it!”

  “Dude, I’m a lawyer and even I bullshit sometimes,” Phasma said with a laugh.

  “Remind me never to hire you!” Asaji smirked. “Do you want to ink right away or do you have an appointment?”

  “Nah,”, Phasma waved off and stretched in her chair. “And even if I do, my colleague can take over.”

  “Have you asked them to do that?” Asaji asked as she stood and prepared the rolltable.

  “As if,” Phasma said nonchalantly as she stood up and unbuttoned her shirt. “Hux has managed worse and he owes me.”

  “Oh, _that_ colleague,” Asaji nodded slowly. “How’s he been?”

  “His fiance broke up with him just after New Year,” Phasma said with a shrug. “Very dramatic, just after he came back from a business trip. He’s fine though.”

Asaji stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to stare at Phasma. Her mouth hung a little open and it was the first time in five years of friendship that Phasma saw Asaji speechless.

  “ _Don’t_ ask me,” Phasma lifted her hands in surrender. “None of us understand it.”

  “ _Okay_ , whatever you say,” Asaji turned back around and clicked her tongue. “Kylo!” She shouted. “Where the _fuck_ did you put my needles?”

For a few seconds, only silence answered her. Quick, heavy steps followed and then a tall man burst through the door, a small metal box in hand.

  “I’m sorry Asaji, I completely forgot to bring them back!” Kylo pressed it into Asaji’s hand and ducked his head.

Asaji arched her eyebrows and snatched the box out of his hands. Phasma took the time to size up the man in the room. He was tall, but not as tall as her, with dark wavy hair and a large nose. Hux would certainly appreciate the man’s physique and looks, Phasma thought to herself.

  “So you’re Kylo?” She suddenly asked.

A little perplexed by the topless woman in the room, Kylo just stared at Phasma for a few seconds. Then she cleared her throat and Kylo flushed beet red, looking away.

  “Sorry, damn it,” Kylo shook his head. “Uhm, yeah, I’m Kylo.”

  “She’s only asking because of your chest ink,” Asaji said as she assembled her tattoo machine. “She’s getting Rey’s cylinder inked on the right side of her rib cage.”

  “That explains why she’s topless,” Kylo said, voice clipped and still avoiding eye contact with Phasma. “Rey really put a lot of effort into it all, I hope it looks as good on you as it looked on paper.”

  “Are you hitting on my customer?” Asaji arched her eyebrow as she pulled on her gloves.

  “I’m gay… Like no,” Kylo flipped her off. “See you later!”

The door fell shut behind Kylo and Phasma started laughing. Asaji smirked at her and arched her eyebrow again.

  “He looked so flustered,” Asaji said and giggled.

  “A gay guy seeing some woman’s tits is always funny,” Phasma said, trying her best not to cry from laughter. “He’s so _cute_.”

  “He always claims to be super awkward, but is so considerate! It’s a shame really that he hasn’t got a bottom,” Asaji sighed. “He’d make a guy really happy, I’m sure.”

  “I know a guy that’s recently single, is into large dudes and has a tattoo that needs a cover-up…” Phasma murmurs as she lies down on the chair. “But you won’t like why he’s single…”

  “He’s an ass?”

  “The biggest one I’ve ever met, right after you.”

  “Watch it!” Asaji gave her the finger.

  “It’s my colleague,” Phasma said with a laugh.

  “That dude that got dumped?” Asaji asked her.

  “Yeah, but as I said he’s not really hung up on it,” Phasma said.

  “It’s a stupid idea…” Asaji rolled her eyes and pulled on her gloves.

  “That’s what all brilliant plans once were…”

  “It’s worth a shot!”

 

  “I can’t believe we’re actually gonna do this,” Asaji said to Phasma.

The two of them were sitting casually in Asaji’s room, sipping coffee while they wait for Rey. Phasma didn’t stop spinning the chair and the crease on Asaji’s forehead became more pronounced by the minute.

 “It’s for the greater good. And to satisfy our need to meddle in other people’s lives,” Phasma explained. “Also I’m bored.”

  “I can see that…”

A knock interrupted them. Phasma stopped spinning and turned to the door. A young woman slipped into the room. She was insanely attractive, with her brown, messy hair and lively eyes. Then she smiled at Phasma.

And all was lost.

  “Hi, you must be Phasma! I’m Rey,” the angel spoke.

  “Nice to meet you,” Phasma said with a smile.

Despite her collected expression, she was freaking out on the inside. It had been a long time since she had seen such a cute girl. While Rey took off her coat and hung it over the other chair, Phasma watched her. Rey wore practical clothes, nothing fancy or flimsy and yet managed to look adorable in work boots.

  “Well ladies, now that we’ve gathered here, we can commence our meeting,” Asaji said with a wolfish grin, eyeing Phasma.

  “Asaji, you make it sound like we’re planning murder,” Rey scolded gently. “Maybe we should then you wouldn’t be so restless all the time.”

  “I have a few suggestions on that matter…” Phasma said with a laugh.

Rey blessed her with another smile and Phasma yet again had to remind herself that she was a grown woman and _not_ a teenager. It was harder than she had thought to keep it together.

  “No flirting in my room!” Asaji snapped. “Back to business!”

For the next half hour or so the three women chatted about the two men in question. Phasma felt a little guilty at setting Hux up with the potential man of his dreams.

  “How do you know that Hux will find Kylo hot anyway?” Asaji asked Phasma.

  “Quite simple: I’ve known Hux for years now and I’ve seen how he looks a buff guys, especially ones who are taller than him,” Phasma smirked. “Partner or not, you cannot deny your true colours.”

  “Why was he engaged to Arthur in the first place then?” Rey asked with raised eyebrows.

  “ _No_ idea.”

 

The wind had picked up and with it had come snow and quite a lot of it. Rey frowned at the sky. She pulled her coat closer around her body and sighed.

  “You good?” Phasma asked, tightening her coat belt.

  “Yeah, just worried when I might get home…” Rey sighed. “Bus drivers tend to suddenly forget how to drive when there’s snow.”

  “I could drive you,” Phasma suggested and twirled her car keys on her ring finger.

  “In your Maserati Asaji hates so much?” Rey said smugly. “Nah, sorry.”

  “To your information, while I do have a Maserati, I do not drive it in winter. For that I have my trusty Audi,” Phasma accentuated her words by unlocking the understated black car.

  “A convertible?” Rey asked as she rounded the car to get in at the passenger side.

  “This car is an all rounder! It’s got Audi’s certified four wheel drive, awesome speakers, a seriously large boot and an amazing engine. Can you tell that this car was built 2006?” Phasma asked as she slipped into the driver’s seat.

  “If you look at the dashboard, yes,” Rey jabbed a finger at the old system.

  “It’s got a fairly good sat nav. And also, fuck you. This car is the closest thing I have to a child!” Phasma turned on the engine and put the car into reverse.

Rey side eyed her with an amused smile. Phasma rolled her eyes at her and put in first gear. While she weaved them through traffic, they were quiet until Rey spoke again.

  “The engine sounds really good…” She said and shifted in her seat.

  “It’s a V6 3.2l,” Phasma replied with a smirk and revved the engine. “A bit large for such a small car… But very cool. I would love to use it as a rally car, but my father says it would be a _unfair advantage_ ,” Phasma said, making air quotes with both hands as she decelerated.

  “Are we on our way to the hospital?” Rey asked, sounding slightly alarmed.

  “We will be if you keep up that attitude,” Phasma shot back.

  “God, now I know why you are friends with Asaji,” Rey replied, sounding delighted.

They continue to bicker until they finally arrived at Rey’s flat. Gently, Phasma parked her car in the parking lot and unlocked the doors.

  “Do you want to come upstairs? Kylo made lasagna,” Rey offered.

  “Sounds good,” Phasma replied with a grin.

  “Maybe you can show me that tattoo later.”

  “Maybe.”

Phasma smirked at her and Rey smirked back. The flutter in Phasma’s chest grew stronger and she started to feel like she’s floating. Rey leaned forward, the seat belt restricting her movements.

  “And just to be queer: I’m into you,” Rey said.

Phasma looked at her and laughed.

  “That’s the worst pun I’ve ever heard!” Phasma groaned.

  “Finger guns and bad puns, that’s the bi motto!” Rey replied with a giggle.

* * *

[ First Moodboard ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/170988685924/for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic-dicted-to) // [ Kylo&Hux ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171004252859/for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic-dic-dic-dic-dicted) // [ Arthur ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171088936624/charlotte-frey-for-my-body-mod-au-im-a-addic) // [ Rey&Phasma ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171166971654/another-one-for-my-body-mod-au-im-addic-dic-dic) // [ Chapter 3 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171099652209/chapter-3-the-joy-of-human-interaction-of-my) //   [ Chapter 4 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171172694004/moodboard-for-chapter-4-party-like-of-my) // [ Chapter 5 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171234659019/moodboard-for-chapter-5-like-theres-no-tomorrow)  // [ Chapter 6 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171387799574/moodboard-for-chapter-6-okay-maybe-there-is-of-my)  // [ Chapter 7 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171423195079/very-bad-moodboard-for-chapter-7-a-gentlemans) // [ Chapter 8 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171530362619/moodboard-for-chapter-8-the-last-goodbye-of-my) // [ Chapter 9 ](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171720478064/moodboard-for-chapter-9-getting-down-and-dirty-of) // [ Chapter 10](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/171875864604/for-the-last-chapter-the-morning-after-of-my-body) // [We can see your underwear](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/post/172204854284/we-can-see-your-underwear-a-phasmarey)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment!


End file.
